


Live as one, die as one

by Violet_Quaileggs



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because I kinda like writing her, But Mischa is alive, Eventual Romance, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is persistent, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: Most of the people on earth were born with a scar or multiple scars on their body. These were wounds from their previous lives, the wounds that took their previous lives, the wounds that took their soulmates’ previous lives. For centuries, through life after life, soulmates endured pain and pleasure as one. As a cut was sliced into one, the same incision was made into the other. As one died, the other also perished. Their fatal wounds travelled with them to their next lives. After they had been reincarnated into the world once again, they still wore the scars as special marks like fingerprints. And somewhere on the earth, their soulmates bore the identical scars.And then there were also people who were without marks. These were called newborns. These people were born for the first time in their existence, they were newly born souls, hence, the name. They were deemed rare and special, and were held at very high regards in some culture. Yet, some saw them as helpless innocent souls waiting to be reaped, and be taken advantage of.  Their lives would be very much unpredictable as most things in life, the result of whether that they’d be treated as gods or lambs were entirely up to chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know what you're thinking, "Another soulmate AU, really?" The answer is yes, another one, baby. Because I have never done or even thought about doing something like this before since I'm pretty mediocre, but being able to create and construct some rules of my own over a whole different world is really interesting. 
> 
> Also, I suck at summaries.

“Christ, ain’t this kid got a lot of scars?” Bill Graham had exclaimed to himself as he was holding the 3-day-old infant in his arms. The child had been covered with marks all over his body. The majority of people on earth were born with a scar or multiple scars on their bodies. Will was the latter. When he came into the world, his parents were surprised to find not only one, but four scars all over his body. A scar on his cheek, one on his shoulder- they seemed to resemble stab wounds, a bullet wound in his side and a smile across his stomach. That was a lot of scars, a lot of lives he had lived through, a lot of battle he had fought.

 

The first time Will had gotten into a fight in this life however was when he was nine. He had always been the passive, taciturn kid but when someone insulted his little brother, he’d snapped.

 

“My momma said you a fresh mud. Ya know what that mean?” The bulky kid with an attitude had been shrouding Adam was half a dozen of kids, while the other half had been restraining Will from clawing each of their eyes out. “That mean you’re one of them newborns, you ain’t got no scars. You’re weak and stupid, naive in the way of the world. You’re inferior to us, fresh mud.” He and the others had laughed, as Adam had been gravely confused as to what was proven to be so funny. Some of the kids were even stupid enough to lay a hand on Adam and that was when Will reached his limits. The scrawny nine-year-old broke from the tangles of limbs retraining him and started attacking the ones near his brother.

 

There was blood. A whole lot of blood. There were cries. Both from the beaten kids and Adam. Mostly from Adam as the boy had been severely perturbed and confused throughout the whole ordeal. He was not approving of violence and violent acts of any kind. But Will could not help nor deny it. He knew violence would be in his nature ever since he was explained to about the scars he was born with. He had through lived at least four lives, by the count of his marks, and in each one, he had died a violent death, and he couldn’t see how this one would be any different. So he decided to just live up to it, embrace his makeup from early on, and channel that into protecting his loved ones.

 

Mostly to protect Adam, especially Adam after their parents died together. The bullet went through their dad but the same hole also ripped through their mother. Their dad died in that alley while their mom died with her hand clasped around Will’s on the kitchen floor of their home. That was another landmark in his life, that was when he got a hard hit of memory of what it was like being in the same situations as his parents at that moment.

 

He was glad Adam was a newborn since that implied the kid had never had to experience something like this before, dying alongside a loved one. He could remember parts of his old lives, he could remember the pain it felt dying like that, he could even vaguely recall who his soulmate was- no one really truly remembered who their past loves were, that was just the catch that came with eternal reincarnation, but fragments of memory lingered like dreams were the proof of these past lives’ existence. Adam on the other hand, was a clean slate, no fatal scars, no dots to indicate sickness, no crow’s feet to imply old age, this was his first ride at life. And Will made his best effort to ensure his brother’s first journey was a pleasant one, or at the very least, not as fucked up as his had been.

 

Throughout years after their parents’ death, they struggled through the system and foster homes. As soon as Will turned eighteen, he took guardianship over Adam, moved out of the system into a shitty studio, and set up a life in Brooklyn. Adam went to school there, still the outcast, still the target to be picked on for his lack of scars, for being different. But none was his fault, the other kids were the ones who were so fucked in the head about mediocrity that they would poke fun at anything that was merely differential. Will taught Adam to tune them out, since he didn’t want to kill some teenagers for their ignorance and further disconcert his brother.

 

At that time, Will would take up any jobs that were available. Delivering fast food, waiting tables, working at the register, janitoring, bartending. Everything. He also had to fight back any creeps who even dared coming near Adam, trying to bond with him. In this day and age, there still existed perverts who were so desperate for soulmates that they would try to mar another person and leave the same mark on themselves to feign a bond. These disturbing cases happened to newborns more often than regular borns, and that meant Adam was under even further danger in this fucked up world.

 

Will had made a promise to himself that he’d keep his brother safe and healthy, and so he was a very busy man for that. Hopping from jobs to jobs, balancing work and family, managing bills and headaches. He was too occupied with himself that the thought of searching for his soulmate never really occurred to him. He never accounted himself as romance eccentric so he didn’t dwell too much about the importance of being reunited and bonded with one’s mate. It’ll come when it comes, he thought.

 

Though, he had no expectation nor any preparation for the event to occur right now.

 

 

 

The evening was going by just as usual as always, gruffy men relaxing after hours, nymphomaniacs flirting with one another for a chance of a one night stand, spoon-fed kids rebelling against parents and society by presenting fake IDs and getting kicked out by the barkeep. Everything was normal, Will was serving up drinks while occasionally glancing at his phone to make sure he didn’t miss any calls from Adam. He really needed to stop looking after his brother like he was a toddler, the man had just turned 25 this year. “I’m no longer a child, Will. I can take care of myself.” He had stated. Still, Will couldn’t shake the protective drives.

 

Anyway, as the night went on, he downed a couple of fingers of whiskey himself to amuse his coworker Beverly. In the middle of wiping down the countertop, he suddenly felt an intense coil in his chest, widespread heat all over his body.

 

All of his scars started burning up, as if they were being sliced open like they did lifetimes ago. His knuckles were white from the grip he had on the counter to keep himself upright from the odd, yet not unfamiliar pain. He couldn’t even tell he was whimpering since every other sounds, including the sound of Beverly freaking out beside him, was drowned out by the white noise.

 

And just as abruptly as it came, the feeling stopped.

 

When he looked up, his vision was slightly blurred around the edges yet his eyes simply knew where to pin their gaze, as he saw a man walking through the door of the run down bar, who was wearing the same perplexed and disoriented expression he knew he was also displaying, and dressed in a clean, crisp three-piece, looking as out of place as a wolf amongst sheeps.

 

Yet, Will knew right then and there, the man belonged right where he stood.

 

For the man just walked through that door, was Will’s soulmate through all of his preceding lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this first chapter just to test the water. If it's favorable, and gets some good responses, then I'll finish the next ones and perhaps upload them. If not, then it's OK, I'll keep writing but for my own's sake. 
> 
> Hope you do like it, though. It'd be immensely wonderful if you'd let me know it by comment on it. Really appreciate it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter from Hannibal's POV about his reunion with his brother and an encounter with a certain past love.

Hannibal got the chance to reunite with his twin, who he had not seen in over eight years. Nigel was busy running the drug business in Bucharest and around New York, while Hannibal was constructing his life in Baltimore, setting a status and a front for colleagues in the psychiatric circles and social cliques. _Among other activities._

 

They met up one day after Nigel decided to take a short break from his ‘‘job’’, and wanted to lay low since he had just pissed off a whole clan of rivals due to his temper. The man hadn’t changed one bit since they last saw each other.

 

“Brolis, we need to go out for a fucking drink. Ya know, for old time’s sake. Whaddaya say?” The man suggested, prompting for a night out with someone. Darko was too busy cleaning up his mess, and also, he was excited to see his brother again, though the other looked even more uptight than he did all those years ago. He had always been uptight since he was a kid anyway.

 

“Watch the profanity, brother. I have quite a distaste for that sort of language.” He reprimanded coldly and Nigel scoffed in response. “Christ, forgot you’re a motherfucking stick in the mud.” He laughed while Hannibal gazed at him coldly, clearly not amused.

 

“Oh right, how’s Mischa? She’s doing okay?” Nigel nudged the conversation along. “She is a bright young woman, who majored in biology and is teaching in the halls of St. John on quantum biology.” Hannibal informed.

 

Nigel nodded, feeling quite impressed with their little sister’s accomplishments. “Good for her. She mated yet?”

 

Hannibal let out a sigh for the conversation was too casual and hindering for his tight schedule, therefore, he made an offer. “Say, Nigel, my calendar is cleared tonight. Why don’t you come over to my house for dinner? I’ll invite Mischa and we can discuss our activities over the years and reacquaint ourselves.”

 

“Dinner? You got back into cooking again?” Nigel raised a brow as Hannibal nodded. “Nah, I’m not in the mood for a motherfucking candlelit fancy ass dinner. Why don’t we just go out for a drink? I know a place just right down the street where I live.”

 

“And where exactly do you live, Nigel?” Hannibal was not intended to be condescending, it just came off naturally. “Franklyn Avenue, any problem with that?”

 

“That place is actually quite too nice for you, Nigel.” Hannibal said impassively.

 

Nigel glared back like a bullet. “I don’t know if I should say thanks or punch you in the fucking face.” They stared each other down at that, and after some good five seconds of glaring, Nigel bursted into laughter and a small smile twisted its way onto Hannibal’s lips also. The scars on his cheek and his forehead wrinkled slightly at the movement.

 

“Fucking missed you, man.”

 

“Likewise, dear brother. Surprised me too, but, likewise.”

 

 

  
  
Hannibal got the text for the bar’s address several hours later, after their encounter at Hannibal’s house. It was in fact Nigel who seeked him out and came into contact once again. Hannibal couldn’t see the detriment in reuniting with his brother again, so he agreed on the drinks they promised, calling up Mischa and informing her the news, he couldn’t tell if it was a good news or a bad one so he let her decide herself.

 

“Nigel? Haven’t heard that name or anything from that asshole for years.” Her voice was slightly muffled, sounded like she was eating something, probably her lunch since it technically was lunchtime.

 

“Language, sesou. You two might get along just wonderfully without speaking to one another for almost a decade.”

 

“He’s still swearing like a sailor, huh? Great, I finally have someone to dick around with, and not having to be prudish all the time. Ha! All your effort of taming me has gone down the drain, _Annibal_ , now that he has resurfaced.” The woman loved tormenting her big brother, seeing his composure break under her touch, it was very entertaining.

 

“Please, do not call me that, Mischa. You are no longer five, you are aware?” Hannibal scolded lightheartedly, fumbling with an apple of his own. The knife bit into the flesh of the fruit and with skillful movement, a slice came off the core, clean and cut as he delivered it to his mouth.

 

“You’re correct, I’m not. You are, though. Five and another four decades added to that. You’re an old man now, old man. Happy early birthday.” She giggled into the phone, relishing in the annoyed look she knew her brother was wearing from the other line.

 

“You are very fortunate that I have compassion for you, my dear sister.”

 

“Love you too, old man.” She laughed once again as Hannibal shook his head. “Hey, I’ve got to go, lunch is over. I’ll see you two old men tonight, alright?” Laughter rang through the phone before she hung up. Hannibal sighed with a smile lingering on his lips, he felt blessed and cursed at the same time.

 

 

 

Nigel was entertaining himself with a cigarette, back leaned against the side of the wall when Hannibal parked over, steeping out of his Bentley. The look on his face can be inferred that he was not happy being in this part of the neighborhood. But he had made a promise, and he always kept his promises.

 

“Nice ride. How many people did you kill to purchase that shit?” Nigel laughed lowly as he put out his cigarette. Instant cold washed over him and he itched for another smoke but decided against it, Hannibal gravely disapprove this behaviour and the last thing he needed was for them to end up in the hospital their first night out from punching each other's innards out.

 

“A great number of people, Nigel. I stopped counting after the sixth one.” He replied dryly, pulling another laugh out of those smoke-filled lungs. Nigel seemed to think that was a joke, but Hannibal thought on some level, the other man knew it wasn’t.

 

“Where’s Misha?”

 

“She’s running late, as usual. Though, I doubt she dares to be too delayed, I have not let her live it down since the last time she did.” Hannibal said, further amusing Nigel as he coughed out a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like the two of you.”

 

“Shall we go in?” Hannibal offered since the breeze of September was also creeping under his suit and grazed over his skin. “Definitely.” Came the reply.

 

As they went to the door, Hannibal suddenly stopped dead in his track. His chest tightened as his senses radiated. White noise drowned out everything else while waves of electric-like feelings coursed through him. The most significant feelings were of his scars, they stung and heated up like they were being slitted open. He knew what this meant, he had studied this very keenly when he was younger.

 

This meant he was close to his soulmate.

 

It was this place, his soulmate was inside this bar, that was why the feeling only started when he got close to the door. He needed to go inside. He gritted his teeth through the feeling as he pushed the door and entered, ignoring the quizzical look Nigel had directing at him. He powered through the numbing yet intensifying sensation and pushed the door open.

 

And as soon as he was within the confines of the pub, the feelings faded away immediately and was replaced with elated joy along side with relief. For there he stood, his soulmate, blue eyes blown wide with amazement and a tinge of confusion, chocolate curls ruffled, pink lips slightly parted in breathless awe. He was wondrously beautiful. Some of the memories from Hannibal’s past lives came back to him, he remembered blood, sweat and tears mixed into a swirl under one another’s tongue. He remember lithe arms wrapped around his waist as a cut on their stomach ripped open. Ripped open under his blade. This occurred during his third life, if he recalled correctly. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat as he regained his composure and entered the run-down tavern. His life had just got a lot more interesting.

  
  


 

“What the fuck just happened?” The same question was blurted out by two mouths almost at the same time as both Nigel and Beverly was wide-eyed confused, being next to someone seemingly having a mild heart attack, and then was fine again. The words fell on deaf ears as they noticed the men beside them were fixated on something before them in the distant.

 

A malicious grin crawled onto Hannibal’s face and lingered there for a second before he started walking further into the pub. His eyes was pinned to a certain pair of blue one behind the bar, and as he got closer, he really took the other man in. The resembling scar on his cheek was discernible. He knew all the other marks were more likely than not in the places he had known they’d be. He just couldn’t wait to see what they would look displaying on that smooth, young skin of his lost love.

 

Hannibal slid onto one of the chairs and leaned his elbows on the counter. Their eyes had not once broken from the gaze ever since Hannibal entered and there was no end in sight.

 

“Good evening, love.” He almost growled and delighted in the slight jolt the other did. “May I have the pleasure of knowing your name in this course of life?” He was very amused at the seemingly mute lover of his.

 

“Will… Graham.”

 

Hannibal relished in the warmth of his voice, it was like hot chocolate on a cold day, warm and brooding, with a tinge of sweetness. “My name is Hannibal Lecter. It’s an honour to make your acquaintance, William.” The connection was clearly very strong. Hannibal was never one to wait around for things to happen, he had never sat around, hoping his soulmate would show up, and so he had loved others, there were connections sparking along among those lovers. Some. But _nothing_ felt as delightful and thrilling as this. He could tell Will was feeling the same, this intense magnetic pull between them.

 

“Nice to meet you.” The man mumbled, his voice and composure portrayed him to be quite young, probably 28 or perhaps 29, Hannibal estimated. He was about to continue the conversation with the ever lovely William, but was rudely interrupted by a certain brother at hand.

 

“The fuck happened to you over there? Low blood pressure or somethin’?” Nigel plopped down on a seat beside Hannibal, looked between the two of them in a confused manner. Suddenly, his eyes blown wide as he connected the dots.

 

“Wait, hold the fuck up. Are you two soul mates?” Nigel exclaimed and the same reaction hit Beverly as well. “Oh… shit, you are. Holy hell! Umm.. congratulations to you both, I figure.” The woman chuckled but then the laughter died out as she noticed the uncomfort radiating off of Will.

 

“How come I didn’t notice that you have the exact same marks as my brother, huh, Willie boy?” Nigel muttered to Will and mostly himself since the younger man was quite out of it.

 

“Have you known Will prior to now, Nigel?” Hannibal said, his voice threaded with just a tint of jealousy that would flow right past someone as inattentive as Nigel, but would very well catch the attention of a sharp and clever individual such as Will.

 

“Oh, yeah. Been hanging around this fucking bar since I moved here.” That explained the man’s acquaintance with Will. “Still can’t get how I didn’t put two and two together that you’re soulmates.” He turned to Hannibal. “I mean, I haven’t seen your freaky fucking ass since forever, but yeah, should have known.”

 

“You’re not exactly well-known for your perceptive awareness, dear brother. And mathematics has never been your expertise, so don’t be too hard on yourself.” Hannibal quipped and got a bitter laugh as a response. “Hardy har har, very funny. Asshole. Should probably tune down the fucking sarcasm in front of your soulmate, don’t ya think?”

 

Hannibal, for once, took his brother’s advice and returned his attention to the man in question.

 

“I apologise for my behaviour and indifference, Will. I’ve simply not expected this evening out to take this turn. May I make it up for you? Over a date, perhaps?” Hannibal stated calmly, a feign friendly smile plastered on his face.

 

“Smooth.” Nigel muttered under his breath and Hannibal had to repress the urge to grind his teeth and drive a knife into his brother’s chest. Will ducked his head, deliberately averted his eyes as he continued wiping down the counter as if he hadn’t just tripped over the biggest milestone in his life, some would argue. Hannibal mused that possibly social interaction was not quite his soulmate’s forte.

 

“I don’t think so.” Will gave a curt reply, refusing to make eye contact still. Hannibal raised his eyebrows lightly, barely even noticeably.  “May I ask why not?”

 

“I don’t find you that interesting.” Will answered flatly and scurried away to the backroom. The crudeness was throwing Hannibal way off and signing alarms in his head. If it was anyone else, he would find this very upsetting and rude, and would perhaps ask them for their business cards for later uses. Now, though, he found the situation, and the man responsibled, rather intriguing.

 

Beverly’s eyes blown wide as she opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and started darting after her friend. Nigel just threw his head back and laughed excessively at the gesture as he choked on his mirth. “How does it feel getting fucking rejected by the love of your life, brolis?”

 

Hannibal’s mask barely even shifted as his composure was still secured in his grip. What happened was very disappointing, don’t get him wrong, he was capable of feeling disappointment. Though, it only heightened his interest in the man he was destined to be with, said all the biological and spiritual indications. Will was not basic and hopelessly desperate for love and soul bonds, he was… special, not only in that sense, but also intellectually, Hannibal anticipated. If he had managed to court the man through more than four lives before, he couldn’t see how this one would be any different.

 

“No matter. We have only met once. There will be other occasions. And I _will_ be able to get closer to him.” Hannibal told Nigel, and mostly himself, as he then took his mind off his peculiar mate for a brief while. He had a date with his siblings and he was determined to not let it be interrupted.

 

“Apologies, we should refocus on our purposes, shouldn’t we? So how have you been all these years, Nigel?”

 

Nigel just quirked a brow at the change of subject and decided just to let it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weak, I know. The next one will pick up the pace. But it'll take a while, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell, Will?” Beverly chided, brows scrunched together in a confused manner. “You do realize that’s your soul mate out there, right? People would kill for a chance to meet their soulmate, you know.” She reminded.

 

“Yes. But I don’t got time for that. Bills are flowing to the ceiling, the landlord is upping the rent but we can’t move because Adam doesn’t like that. So I gotta take up some more jobs to cover all that and I just...” Will sighed while busying himself with searching around the storage room for more salt and lime, not that they were running out, he just needed an excuse to get away from the scrutinizing attention of his goddamn soulmate.

 

“So you’re telling me the reason why you’re running away from your chance of happiness is because of money problems?” Beverly raised an eyebrow and Will just sighed at that. “Yes.” He gave a blunt answer just so the conversation could end, but knowing Bev, it was far from over. 

 

“I seriously do not understand you, Will.” She pulled a frown, back leaned against the shelf. Will could sense the pity radiating off of her, he could see through her eyes when she looked at him, like he was a broken little thing in need of fixing. He hated his empathy for that, seeing how others saw him, it was irritating. He thought he had gotten used to it by now, but apparently not.

 

“Good. Don’t.” He replied coldly and stormed back out, leaving a dumbfounded woman behind. 

  
  


He went back out to the bar, ducking his head as an amber gaze traveled over to him. He occupied himself with multitasking between serving up drinks for other customers, ignoring the gigantic elephant in the room and studying the grooves and marks indented on the counter. He could feel eyes on him from his peripheral vision although the man was busy conversing with Nigel and another woman. He just wanted the night to end already so he could go home. As the thought barely grazed over his mind, he couldn’t help but overheard his name being dropped in the conversation taking place five feet away from him. His whole form tensed up as he dreaded that people were talking about him. Though being talked about behind his back was not foreign to him, the same act being committed by his god forsaken soulmate brought a different set of feelings to him about the matter. 

 

His distress however, was noted by said soulmate as the older man upbraided his companies. “Will is evidently not comfortable with being talked about and being caught into others’ personal conversations. So why don’t we leave him out of it all for now?” Nigel and the woman, who Will picked up on was named Mischa, slumped down slightly at the somewhat commanding suggestion. He nodded over to Will afterwards. “Apologies, William. We will no longer discuss about you if it is discomfiting you. You should be able to go back to work without being perturbed by us any longer.” 

 

Will’s tongue caught in his throat as he accidentally fixed his eyes into those amber ones, they were as unreadable as the man himself, and that only further troubled him. “Thanks.” He decided to nod back and continued with his night. They kept their promise not to talk about him, the conversation then gravitated towards their lives, jobs, relationships and all sorts. They were just old family members out drinking together. Nothing unusual. Except for the damning fact that one of those family members was his soulmate.

 

He went on with his evening and they went on with theirs, completely independently, yet there was still that invisible string of tension present between them. His shift crawled by excruciatingly slowly as 8 o’clock felt as far away as the moon. But finally, the hour came, and Will was already gathering his things for leave. Early shifts never brought in much money since there were few customers. He had to take this shift, though, because he needed to get home before Adam’s bedtime so the kid could go to sleep. He had asked not to be tucked in anymore but still refused to sleep before Will got home.

 

As he was leaving, the man, Hannibal, what a bizarre name, gave him a nod, a smile, and a “Good night, William”. The gesture unnerved Will, still, he said his goodbye back just to be courteous to the customers. Though, right before Will left the premises, Hannibal had to call over and make a final statement. “We shall encounter one another again, dear Will. You  _ will _ find me interesting eventually.” He went back conversing with his companies afterwards while Will ducked his head and practically ran out of the place.

 

He was spent and irritated for the turns of events the evening brought. People usually dreamed of their soulmates, of the person they had spent multitudes of lives with, the person who was made for them and vice versa. Will had never found the appeal in that. He in fact thought it was quite a burden. Once soulmates had found one another, they had formed a bond, and that bond could not be broken. Those bonds bound them mentally and physically, meaning starting from the moment they met, each sensation one felt, the other corresponded. If Will was to cut himself right now, the other man would suffer the same injury.  _ Maybe I  _ should _ cut myself, just for the spite of it _ , Will mused absentmindedly as he rounded the corner to his condo. 

 

He pushed the door and entered, already prepared to hear the onslaught of excited ranting from the other occupant of this household. Yet, none came. Only a meek greeting “Will, you finished work.” was heard. Will smiled the first genuine smile since he left the house at his younger brother. Though, the act was not reciprocated. He then noticed the band-aid taped over the younger man’s forehead as an upset moue was set firmly on his feature. Will’s head whipped around as he approached Adam, his eyes catching the cracked mirror by the doorway. His hand reached out to caress the piece of bandage on the kid’s head as he fretted.

 

“What happened? Why did you do this to yourself? I told you not to do things like this anymore.” He didn’t mean to yell but his voice just got increasingly louder. Adam’s eyes refused to set in one place as the vibrant blue darted all over the place. “I was upset. And I didn’t do as you told to cross my arms and stand still. I didn’t want to call you because you were at work and I am capable of handling myself without your help but my handling resulted in me losing my temper a bit--” The speed of his rant only got hastier the more nervous he got and the only way for him to willfully stop was to run out of breath. That didn’t get to happen before Will jumped in. “Adam, why were you upset?” 

 

Will had the kid’s hands in his own to prevent him from twitching or tapping himself, and the contact seemed to calm him a bit also. “Mr Klieber f-fired me today.” The statement was said in a monotone voice with a matching passive expression.

 

The same could not be said about Will as his eyes blown wide, teeth grinded, brows raised then  furrowed harshly. “What? Why the fuck--?” He dropped the smaller hands in his and fished out the phone in his pocket. “What are you doing?” Adam questioned curiously, he couldn’t understand why Will would drop their conversation to make a personal call. 

 

“I’m calling that fucker.” Now it was Will’s turn to twitch, though, it was in anger rather than nervousness. “I really don’t think you should. I am already fired and there’s nothing that can be done to undo that. Calling and harassing him in his home will only make it worse.” 

 

_ The kid does make sense,  _ Will thought as he acquiesced in his remark and hung up. “Did he say why he fired you though?” 

 

“He said something about a corner candy store and that I should have made five thousand at a hundred, not five at a thousand and that he had to let me go. I still don’t understand what it all meant really.” He thought Will looked upset but not quite sure as he tilted his head. “Are you feeling alright?” 

 

“Yeah I’m… Actually no. I’m not fine. I’m sorry, Adam.” He patted the boy on the back. “It’s not your fault, you shouldn’t apologize.” Adam puzzled. 

 

“I meant sorry as in… Sorry for your loss and all that.” 

 

“Oh. Thank... you?”

 

“We’re gonna have to find you another job.” Will sighed into his palms as he untucked his shirts while sauntering into the kitchen to grab a beer. Adam tattled along after him with his arms wrapped around his own small form. “But I like my old job. I was good at it. I-I don’t like changes.” He frowned while Will took a big gulp of his beverage. 

 

“I know, buddy. But if we can’t get your old job back, we need new ones. Yes, you’re good at it, and quite frankly, you’re too good for it. You have great potential in other fields, Adam. You’re a smart kid.” Will was never one for praises, and so he wasn’t praising, he was just stating facts. They moseyed back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

 

“I think the socially appropriate thing to do is to say thank you?” 

 

“You’re welcome, kiddo. Let’s leave it for today alright? Tomorrow I’ll help you fill out job applications and file them.” Will took another swig of his beer. 

 

“But don’t you have work tomorrow?” 

 

“Oh, shit, you’re right. I guess I’ll just call in sick for the day.” 

 

“No, you can’t. Tomorrow is friday, meaning you’ll have the bartending job from 8 until 12. You told me your boss from the bar was, in your own words, ‘on my ass about missing shifts’, and you explained that meant he was upset. I don’t think he’ll be very happy if you call in sick again. Moreover, that’d be lying.” When he was done presenting his case, Will could do nothing but sigh and yield to his little brother’s reasoning.  _ The kid should be a lawyer, he’ll bring criminals to their knees from his adorably analytical innocence _ , Will mused. 

 

“You’re right. He did say he’d fucking fire me if I skipped work again, regardless of reasons.” He breathed out a sigh. “Say, why don’t you come to work with me tomorrow? Bring your laptop and sit on the counter. I’ll come over and help every free second I get. He can’t fire me for conversing with customers, right?” 

 

“But I hate drinking. And I hate… being in crowded places.” He said sheepishly and Will nodded. “I know, kid. But that’s the only option. Unless you want to stay at home and file them by yourself. You don’t really need my help, actually. You’ve always called me a hindrance to your work space.” He smirked as Adam contemplated on the offer. He could stay home by himself and fill out the documents, he didn’t know how but he could learn online. Though, having his brother’s help would hasten the process and consequently urged his employment along.

 

“I guess I can manage being at the bar for a few hours. They do serve mac n’ cheese there, don’t they?”  He questioned. “Uh… no. But I’ll force them to.” The older one smiled warmly and the act was then returned.

 

“Hey, it’s 9:07 already. You should really go to bed, don’t you think?” Will prompted and Adam nodded. “Yes, it has past my bedtime. I’ll see you in the morning, Will. Goodnight.” The kid padded into his room and slid under the sheets. “Night, kid.” 

 

He stayed by the doorway for a few minutes until Adam was sound asleep before strolling back out and reuniting with his buddy Jack Daniels. He tried not to think about what happened tonight but evidently failed as he downed the alcohol like shots. He never asked for this, he never wanted to meet the person who he was bound with. As more alcohol seeped into his bloodstream, the drowsier he got. His reality and his memory blurred into one. He saw blood and water, swirled together, drenching him and the body holding him. He felt cold breeze whizzed through the air, carrying them both down into the deep body of water, drowning them with blackness. And then he felt pain, blood gushing from his stomach as he clinged to the man responsible, as the same happened to that man. Another life, where he and the other person were both homicidal and suicidal. And then he realized the other person was the man he met this evening. The memory flashed through him like a vague dream even though he wasn’t sleeping. And just as slumber enveloped him into a tight embrace, he felt a knife slitting into his skins, he wasn’t sure if it was this reality or another one, and before he could decide on which, he drifted into a restless sleep.

  
  
  
  


“Who did you bring with ya, Graham?” The barkeep barked at them and Adam flinched at his tone. He didn’t like how hostile the man was just upon seeing them, and he only proven to be even more aggressive as Will answered. “My kid brother. He’s just gonna sit here and work, he won’t be obstructing your business, don’t worry.” 

 

“Why does he gotta work here? I’m thinking he needs your help, correct? And my bartender being distracted with personal conducts  _ is _ obstructing business. So he’s gotta go.” The man flicked his hands like he was shooing a couple of mutts out of the door and that only further irritated Will.

 

“Jack, I’m not gonna help him on working time. The morning is usually quite empty, so I think I’ll have enough free time to compensate for that.” He explained and Jack just glared at him darkly.

 

“Look, I’ll pay for whatever he drinks or eats, he’ll just be another of your customer. It won’t be a big deal.” Will convinced the man though his expression didn’t seem to falter. Though, if it did, Adam couldn’t tell the difference anyway. 

 

“ _ Fine.  _ But if I find you talking to him when there’s customers waiting, you’re outta here.” The man growled and Adam just wanted to either yell at him for being rude or curl up into himself. Will, however, looked unaffected by his attitude as he was with most things. “You got it, boss.”

 

“He is scary. I don’t think I like him.” Adam mumbled as he sat down onto the chair by the counter. “No one likes him. That’s what makes him a good boss.” Will smirked as he slid into the bar, already a towel in hand to wipe down spillage. He absentmindedly scratched at the bandage on his arm. He feigned indifference to the injury but his head was running hundred miles an hour and his heart-rate was gravely erratic when he woke up this morning as the blood dried on his forearm and over his sofa. Adam on the verge of freaking out was actually the factor that grounded Will. He was too occupied with placating the boy that he forgot to freak out himself. He was determined to keep that composed state of mind going.  

 

The morning was indeed vacant as very few guests entered the place. This was to be expected since it was a work day after all. Will took the opportunity to work along with his brother, shuffling between serving drinks for the unemployeds and filling out job applicants along with explaining to Adam what it all meant and how it all worked. It was an easy morning, the guests were temperate and his boss was out of reasons to yell at him. It was going OK.

 

That was until two men walked through the bar, one of them being his soulmate.

 

Will didn’t mean for his breath to get caught in his throat but it did and he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Anything would be better than being here when the man strolled slowly into the place, wearing a smug grin on his face as his eyes traveled deliberately all over Will’s body, pausing a tad longer on his arm and the smile only did nothing but widened. Will’s line of sight also pinned onto the man’s limb as it was also wrapped in a bandage. So that’s how I got the mark, Will thought. 

 

“Good morning. I was looking forward to seeing you again. Although I didn’t expect it to be this soon, I’d say it is a great pleasure to meet you once again, Will.” Hannibal smiled at him and once more, Will couldn’t read what was going on behind those eyes, in the mind that he just simply knew was confusingly extraordinary and indecipherable. 

 

“He’s fucking bluffing, ya know. Been bugging me about your schedule since you left and when I said you’re having another shift this morning, he practically threw me over the fucking shoulder and lugged me along for a chance to see you.” Nigel chuckled to himself as Hannibal glared at him like he was two seconds away from committing homicide. Will shared the same expression when the man stopped his balderdash to zone his focus on the freshest, youngest, purest thing sitting in this bar on the far corner of the counter. 

 

“Holy shit, Willie. I didn’t know that you have such a lovely little clone.” Nigel smirked and said loud enough for the man in question to overhear. Though he was sure he’d heard it, the man made no attempt to respond or even raise his head. Nigel raised a brow at that as he stood down from his chair to mosey over. Will snapped before he could even form a coherent thought. “Stay the  _ fuck _ away from him.” He was practically a papa bear protecting his cub when he growled lowly. The gnarl was intimidating enough that Adam had to look up from his laptop, his eyes widened as he tried to understand the emotions the men before him were demonstrating. 

 

“What’re you gonna do if I don’t?” Nigel continued pushing as he growled back. He wasn’t to be frightened off that easily. “You don’t want to find out, buddy.” Will straightened his back and squared his shoulders to make himself look bigger and badder as he inched closer to Nigel’s face, face hardened to challenge the man. He told his mind to ignore the amused grin Hannibal was wearing he saw in his peripheral vision. In front of him, Nigel only smiled devilishly back for how entertaining he found the situation was, his fists were balled up already prepared for the first sign of violence. What made him back off was in fact Adam. 

 

“What are you two doing? Is everything alright?” His delicate voice rang and Nigel’s heart just skipped a beat. He never had that happen to him before and it scared him quite a bit. Yet, when he looked over again to really take in the younger man, he found the thought not so terrifying. Dark chocolate curls combed in place, bright blue eyes that didn't seem to focus anywhere, sweater over plaids. He never guessed this would be his type but the kid truly looked beutiful, in a simple, innocent way.

 

“Yes, everything is fine, darling. I apologize if we upset you. I was just simply asking your… brother...” He paused waiting for confirmation of the relation but none came from either of the siblings so he continued. “...for permission to ask you out.” Nigel smiled fondly at him and Adam’s eyes darted wildly as he frowned, he did not understand what that meant or what his intention was. He didn’t get the chance to comprehend though, as Will jumped from his spot and stepped between their lines of sight.

 

“That is  _ not _ what you were doing. And that is  _ not _ what you’re going to do, either.”

 

“I don’t think you have the rights or the power to prevent me, buddy. I do as I fucking please, and what would really please me right now is the chance to talk to that young man over there.” Nigel barked back with his eyes sharp, though, his lips were still curled up into a smile. And that further confused Adam. 

 

Hannibal, who was probably gaining the most pleasure from this whole ordeal, finally chose to speak up. “I do not wish to speak for anyone here, but I don’t see an end to your competition in any near future. I would rather not see time wasted, so why don’t we let your brother decide on this for himself? He is competent to make his own choice, isn’t he?” 

 

Will wanted to snap at him as well but he found the point to his reasonings. He wasn’t to patronize Adam as much as to make choices for him, he learned that lesson a long time ago. “That sounds fair enough.” Nigel voiced Will’s thought as he just nodded reluctantly. Nigel then turned to Adam with a grin. “What’s your name, beautiful?” He asked and Will rolled his eyes, he hated smug ass flirts like this. He had never had this much distaste for the man when he was hanging out the bar before, womanizing over his customers. Now, however, when his flirting was directed at his little brother, he experienced a newfound set of repulsion for the man. 

 

“A-Adam.” The kid answered, still filled with uncertainty, he never enjoyed being the subject of this much attention. Nigel repeated the word like he was tasting the name on his tongue to see how it felt. “Adam. I like it.” 

 

“I am just interested in you. And what you’re doing. Say, what  _ are _ you doing?” He inched closer and closer until he was firmly seated beside the boy as he peered into his computer. Adam fidgeted slightly in his place while Will looked on worriedly, at the ready to jump in if Nigel dared to cross any line. 

 

“I-I’m applying for a job. Or jobs, I mean. I just got fired from my previous one.”

 

“Whoever would fire you? Fucking idiots, I say. Let me see, analytical, quick thinking, photographic memory.....” He started reading the younger man’s ‘Skills and attributes’ list as well as his work history on the resume. “You’re an engineer? Wow, you’ve got quite a brain in that pretty head huh?” He teased and Adam’s face further reddened, his eyes still didn’t know where to pin their gaze so they just darted around. Nigel made it a game for himself to try and catch those blue doe eyes in his maroon ones.

 

Soon enough, they fell into an easy conversation. They talked about Adam's job for a while before Adam dragged Nigel into the world of his space and galaxies, and Nigel seemed to really enjoy it. Will had never seen Adam getting along with anyone this easily, he loathed to admit it, but seemed like the factor that made it worked was in fact Nigel. The man was attentive, he actually listened to the kid’s ranting prattle rather than dismiss him like everyone else. His intention could not be pure, Will knew that much, but he respected his brother enough not to intervene until it was dire. 

 

He was pulled out of his head when a particular warm voice, foreign but familiar like a faint dream sounded. “He’s not as bad as it seems. He is in fact quite a gentleman towards people he cares about.” Will looked at him skeptically as Hannibal smiled in return. “It’s true. I would never lie to you.” Once again, came the skeptical glare. Hannibal chuckled and added. “I may obscure, yes. But I would never unconditionally lie to you.” 

 

“Then, you would lie to me if there’s some kind of condition, am I correct?” Will requited sharply before he took another glance at his brother and the strange man before ducking away to serve other customers. Hannibal gazed after his intriguing mate while mindlessly scratching at the bandage on his arm, knowing the cause and knowing Will would had the same scar. He smiled as he looked over to his twin. 

 

“Are you having an appetite for as much trouble as I am?” He asked when Nigel looked up from Adam’s laptop. Nigel grinned as he looked down upon the young man once again.

 

“Fuck yes.” He whispered to himself but Hannibal caught it entirely. He returned his eyes towards the young man of his own, who was being obstinate and defiant against his own biology. Hannibal made it a mission for himself to break that impertinent attitude, that fierce will and make the man submit to his nature, to _ their _ destiny. 

 

“Trouble it is.” The smile hardened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took way longer than it should have to write. It's a mess, I know, but I got the plot moving. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
